La table indienne
by barjy02
Summary: Et si un ange venait à tomber au milieu de votre salon, brisant votre table basse indienne! Un one shoot un peu délire à l'opposé de ce que j'écris normalement... K parce que mon héroine aime jurer...


« La table indienne »

Vous croyez en Dieu vous ? Moi pas…Ni en Dieu, ni aux anges encore moins aux démons et tous ses trucs du genre…

Bah là, depuis quelques temps, je suis sérieusement revenue sur mes certitudes…Comme quoi, y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis

Je ne crois toujours pas en Dieu mais par contre, maintenant, je crois en tout le reste…

Tout cela à commencer par un atterrissage forcé dans mon salon…Enfin, disons plutôt dans celui de ma sœur.

Faut savoir qu'actuellement, je suis comme qui dirait …A la rue…Mon colloc m'a lâché comme une grosse merde pour courir le grand amour (avec un petit « a ») avec l'homme de sa vie (qui ne le sera plus demain)

En attendant, je n'avais hélas plus les moyens d'assumer le loyer seule et je me suis vue contrainte (et forcée) de quitter mon magnifique loft avec armes et bagages….Et chien de surcroit, sous les bras…

Me retrouver à la rue, à 42 ans, ça l'affichait mal…

Heureux hasard ou coïncidence qui n'en fut pas une, ma sœur cadette, Elisa, dut partir faire un stage en entreprise de 6 mois pour son boulot (histoire de grimper dans sa boite pharmaceutique)...

Oui, il faut que je vous dises que ma sœur est une espèce de petit génie, tout mon contraire ce qui nous empêche pas de nous adorer et nous gaver de films débiles genre JCVD avec un bol de popcorn …Ce stage bienvenue demandait à ce que ma sœur quitte ce continent pour un autre…

Je ne dis pas cela parce que je suis heureuse que ma frangine se retrouve à des milliers de kilomètres de moi (ca va même me peser vu qu'on se voyait toutes les semaines) mais du coup, il y avait là, un joli petit appartement abandonné (au loyer pas trop élevé, quelle aubaine, n'est-ce pas !)

Appartement qu'elle me proposa, gentiment, de squatter jusqu'à son retour…

Ainsi cela me permettrait de me retourner et de voir venir…

Revenons- en à nos moutons, ou disons plutôt à nos plumes (je ris maintenant mais au moment même, je vous garantis que je n'en menais pas large…)

J'étais donc plongée la tête dans l'écran de mon pc (au sens strict et figuré du terme) à tchater avec mon frère, Vincent qui vivait à l'autre bout du pays.

Faut savoir que je vis à Vancouver, Canada et Vinnie (j'adore donner des surnoms…) vit, lui, près de San Diego…

Il devait être 3 heures de l'après –midi

Couchée sur le canapé, l'ordinateur posé d'un côté et moi, étendue de l'autre.

J'entendais ronfler Barjack, mon staff de 3 ans, terreur parmi les terreurs (tu parles…)…

Etalé de tout son long, entre la table basse et le canapé, sur le dos, les pattes en l'air comme un bienheureux…

Et ce fut là que ma vie fut chamboulée à jamais…

Ma petite vie de quadragénaire, peinarde entre son boulot (je travaille dans un magasin spécialisé dans la micro diététique, le genre de truc infâme à manger mais qu'on vante avec le sourire), mon chien, mes potes et ma passion des livres…

J'étais super concentrée sur une énième connerie de mon frangin qui me fit rire quand soudain, tout beuga…Plus de courant, plus de pc…Plus rien…

Un énorme fracas qui me fit bondir sur mon canapé et fit s'encourir plus vite que son ombre mon très courageux compagnon à 4 pattes…

Quelque chose s'écrasa au milieu du salon, tombant de nulle part, éclatant la belle table basse indienne que ma sœur chérissait tant…

Je crus mourir d'un infarctus…Mon pc vola par terre (sans aucune dégât…Déjà là, 1er miracle)

Je bondis au-dessus du canapé et me retrouva planqué derrière celui-ci…

Je réfléchis « Où j'avais pu bien fourrer mon téléphone ? »

Sur le canapé of course…Imbécile…

Aucun bruit…Je n'allais quand même pas rester cacher toute ma vie derrière ce fichu fauteuil !

Je finis par me relever, les jambes en coton et le trouillomètre au sommet de l'Everest….

Il (il ressemblait à un homme ce truc au milieu du salon) ne bougeait pas et tout ce que je pus voir, c'était ce qui me semblait être un trenchcoat ou un vague imper…

« Mince, un anglais dans mon salon »

Je parlais tout haut, c'était une habitude que j'avais prise depuis …Bah toujours je pense, vu que ma mère me répète souvent que je pouvais rester des heures assises sur les toilettes à chanter et à inventer des histoires…Je me demande bien pourquoi je vous raconte ça moi ?

Je continue à parler toute seule et je remercie Dieu (auquel je ne crois pas) d'avoir un chien qui sert d'excuses quand je me rends compte soudain que mes voisins pouvaient ou devaient surtout, me prendre pour une dingue…

Le « Hein Barjack » qui ponctuait mes phrases me sauvait la mise…Barjack lui n'en avait à rien secouer, n'étant pas présent la moitié du temps, dans la même pièce que moi…

Bon soit, je finis donc par trouver le courage de contourner le canapé pour tâcher d'y trouver mon portable

Il était en évidence, je n'eus qu'à tendre la main ….Pour me rendre compte qu'il était …Carbonisé…

Là, j'ai commencé à flipper grave…Car en plus, le corps se mit à bouger…

Je scrutais toute la pièce, aucun trou dans les murs, les fenêtres fermées et la porte close, loquet engagé…

Il était littéralement…Tombé du ciel…

Je ris (nerveusement, je tiens à le signaler car il n'y avait rien de drôle sur le moment)

Il s'agenouilla, émettant un son qui ressemblait à une sorte de râle…S'appuyant sur la table, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, il se redressa…

Je fis un pas en arrière prête à m'enfuir courageusement à toutes jambes vers la porte….Je saisis maladroitement une bouteille de soda en plastique vide posée à côté du canapé…La dressant en l'air, voulant m'en servir comme d'une arme…Pathétique…

Je me ruais vers la sortie mais la porte refusa obstinément de s'ouvrir, on aurait dit que quelqu'un la plaquait au-dessus de mon épaule et pour cause, c'était le cas…

L'homme, parce que là, je n'avais plus aucun doute sur son statut, bloquait la porte d'une main, et de l'autre, tenait son flanc….

La peur…Ses yeux étaient presque blancs opaques comme voilés…Et puis je vis surtout qu'il ne faisait pas que saigner du sang comme tout le monde mais aussi de la lumière.

Sur le coup, je crus vraiment que je devais rêver et que j'allais me réveiller…C'était tellement surréaliste…Tellement idiot et improbable…

Juste pas possible, je fermais les yeux en souriant

« Debout la dedans… »

Quand je les rouvris, il n'était plus devant moi

Non pas, parce que je me réveillais d'un étrange cauchemar mais parce que le dit bonhomme était affalé contre mes genoux…

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un mec se jetait à mes pieds, j'eus quand même une petite hésitation avant de le repousser…

Ce que finalement, je fis…Je me retourna et décrocha le loquet mais son pied bloquait la porte.

Je jurais…Je jure beaucoup, truc pas très élégant pour une femme mais je n'ai jamais ni pu, ni su, me débarrasser de cette mauvaise habitude qui au fond, je dois bien l'avouer ne me gênait pas plus que ça…J'aime bien jurer…

C'est ma mère que cela rendait folle, pas moi…

Donc je jurais comme un beau diable (je ne croyais pas si bien dire) et je me baissais pour repousser son pied…

« Aidez-moi »

Je fis un bond en criant…

Une voix profonde mais douce…Mais surtout très faible…

« Je vais aller chercher de l'aide…Bougez surtout pas… » Dans son état, cela aurait été fort peu probable qu'il puisse le faire, de toutes manières…

Je voulais surtout foutre le camp et hurler au secours

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt…Pour dire quoi, qu'un homme est tombé au beau milieu de mon salon

Rien ne m'obligeait à leur dire la vérité non plus…Je dirais juste que j'ai été agressée et que mon courageux staff s'est jeté sur l'intrus…

Je souris, satisfaite de mon futur mensonge …

Puis je fis une grosse idiotie…Je me retournais pour lui parler…

Je l'observais pour la 1er fois…Il était habillé comme un petit bureaucrate, affublé d'un trenchcoat…Entre ses doigts, du sang coulait et une lumière plus faible que quelques instants avant, filtrait entre les gouttes, lumière qui d'ailleurs me fit mal aux yeux et me fit détourner le regard

Cet homme ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, n'était pas normal…

Je flippais plus…La curiosité (ou la stupidité, au choix) me fit me pencher sur lui…

Il marmonnait des mots dans une langue qui m'était totalement inconnue…

J'aurais mieux fait de rester debout car quand il fit mine de se relever, je reculais en me saisissant et je tombais cul par terre…Face à mon inconnu…

Il fit alors un geste qui me fit perdre tous mes moyens (pour le peu que j'en ai eu à ce moment-là)…Il tiqua…Tête penchée sur le côté, il m'observa et moi, comme une imbécile, je me mis à craquer en mille morceaux…

Je fus incapable de ressentir la moindre peur devant ce visage…

« Qui êtes-vous ? » (Un peu paniquée quand même, je dois bien l'avouer…)

Autant commencer directement par les présentations tant qu'à faire

Je crus pendant un moment qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce que je lui disais….Il me regardait comme si j'étais une peinture abstraite…

« Je m'appelle Kersie… »

Oui, je sais ce prénom est bizarre mais je l'adore…En fait, c'est mon 2eme prénom, celui de mon arrière- grand-mère, malformation heureuse de son propre prénom, kerstin…Vaguement allemand si je me souviens bien…

Personne ne m'appelait plus par mon vrai prénom depuis que j'avais quitté l'école…Ca date…

Je me suis dit

« Je donne le mien, il me donnera bien le sien »

Rêve tout haut et bois de l'eau claire

Il continuait à me regarder comme si j'avais une pustule sur le nez…

« Vous me comprenez ? »

Je lui parlais avec cette stupide manie qu'on a de parler en articulant chaque syllabe pour se faire comprendre…Comme si le mec allait mieux comprendre parce que je lui parlais comme à un attardé…Si il comprenait pas ma langue, y a pas de raison quand parlant en version ralentie, il allait mieux piger ce que je lui disais…

« Oui »

Ah bin merde, cela marchait tout compte fait

Il avait quand même mauvaise mine…Il était plus proche du blanc cadavre que du rose bonbon…D'un coup, j'eu la trouille qu'il en vienne à mourir sur mon parquet…Ou plutôt sur celui de ma sœur, qu'il ensanglantait gaiement…

« Je vais appeler une ambulance, vous vous videz de votre sang »

Je tachais de garder un air totalement zen mais je n'étais pas loin de faire dans ma culotte…

Car soudain, la lumière devient plus vive et mon cœur se mit à battre à l'envers…

« Non »

Cela ne souffrait aucune objection, le timbre de sa voix bien que peu élevé me cloua sur place…

Il tacha de se relever mais ce fut un beau plantage...Il s'effondra sur moi…  
J'avais l'air fine, avec un mourant sur les bras saignant de la lumière…

« Oui bonjour, vous pourriez m'envoyer une ambulance au… « (adresse que je tiens à garder privée)

« J'ai un blessé dans mon salon, il s'éteint »

Je me mis à rire toute seule, j'en avais besoin pour décompresser avant d'agir et surtout de me reprendre en main…Je l'entendais respirer de plus en plus mal et je finis vraiment par croire que j'allais terminer avec un cadavre sur les bras…

Et pour convaincre la police, ce serait une autre affaire…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment et je ne comprends toujours rien du tout à ma réaction soudaine…Mais je me décidais à réagir mais pas comme il l'aurait fallu…Seule…

Je le relevais tout en ne lâchant pas et me mis à le tirer par les aisselles jusque dans la chambre...

Ce fut un véritable parcours du combattant, d'abord, parce que la chambre était la pièce la plus éloignée du salon (pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer)

Je dus le tirer à travers celui-ci, puis passer par la cuisine américaine, puis le petit hall pour enfin arriver à la chambre

C'est qu'il pesait, nom d'un chien, et pas qu'un peu…

Assis, tout fier, Barjack, devant le lit…Je le foudroyais du regard, il y répondit en se relevant et balançant la queue

Les Staff des chiens dangereux…Elle est bien bonne celle-là…

Je finis, je ne sais comment, par arriver à le coucher…Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit, essoufflée...

Je regardais le chien qui posa sa tête sur ma cuisse

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je viens de faire une connerie… »

Je lui tapotais le sommet du crâne en regardant mon blessé…

Je remarquais alors qu'il n'avait pas qu'une seule blessure même si sa main semblait crispée que sur celle d'où s'échappait plus qu'un mince filet de lumière…

Il y avait du sang sur toute sa chemise…

Fallait que je sois fixée l'étendue des dégâts…

Je me relevais et je me mis à le déshabiller…Je rassure tout le monde, je ne fis que lui enlever son trenchcoat, son veston et sa cravate...

Il m'avait regardé faire sans réagir, il ne semblait pas souffrir, juste s'affaiblir…

Je disparus quelques instants dans la salle de bain, j'y trempa un essuie tout en relevant les yeux sur la pharmacie qui trônait au-dessus de l'évier…

Chez moi, à l'exception de quelques pansements et d'un sirop contre la toux, celle-ci était vide.

Chez ma sœur, travaillant dans le domaine, c'était une véritable caverne d'Ali baba…

Je me contentais de quelques bandages, de poudres cicatrisantes et de désinfectant ainsi que quelques essuies, secs ceux-là

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ni Barjack d'ailleurs qui semblait fasciné par mon inconnu…Mais tout fascinait mon chien…Du coup, ce n'était pas une référence….

Je me rassis sur le bord du lit et je lui souris

A l'intérieur, je souriais moins, mais bordel qu'est-ce que j'étais occupée de foutre…

Je déboutonna sa chemise, histoire de voir l'état de ses blessures…

« Merde »

C'est ma grossièreté favorite…

Faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi jurer…Sa poitrine était parsemé de coups de couteau dont certains plaies saignaient encore….

Je voulus repousser sa main de son flanc pour voir sa blessure et là, il cria sous la douleur…

J'eu mal pour lui…La lumière se remit à briller de plus belles

« Merde » (re…)

J'avais, visiblement, fait le geste qu'il ne fallait pas…

Je plaqua immédiatement, un peu paniquée j'avoue, un essuie sec sur la plaie et la compressa…Je suivais ainsi les instructions du Dr Ross…ER avait du bon…

Il s'arc bouta en s'accrochant aux draps mais cette fois-ci, je maintins l'essuie en fermant les yeux…Il finit par se relâcher et se mit à respirer mieux.

Je rouvris les yeux, la plaie ne saignait plus de lumière…Juste du sang…Ca me faisait une belle jambe…

Je pris le temps de le regarder…  
Fichtroum (une petite injure de mon cru) , c'est qu'il était loin d'être moche mon blessé…

Du coup, je me sentis bêtement maladroite…Jusqu'à ne plus oser le toucher…

J'étais là, comme un rond de flan, essuie sur sa plaie à le regarder, tentant d'échapper à ses yeux qui retrouvèrent peu à peu vie et leur couleur d'origine

Oh putain, il avait des yeux d'enfer…

Dans mon malheur, tout compte fait, j'avais eu de la chance

J'aurais pu tomber un laideron ou pire, une femme…

Là, j'héritais d'un mec plutôt pas mal pour pas dire canon…

« Castiel »

Il venait de parler…Me faisant retomber de ma planète, sur terre…

« Pardon ? »

« Castiel..Je m'appelle Castiel »

Et moi qui trouvais mon prénom bizarre, je me retrouvais battue à plate couture…

C'était quoi ça pour un prénom ?…Il dut s'apercevoir à mon air dubitatif (j'ai du mal à cacher ce que je pense, ça se lit sur mon visage) que j'avais dû mal à tout gérer

« Je suis…un ange »

Je me suis mise, illico presto, à rigoler…Le pauvre devait surement délirer, parce qu'il paraissait quand même bien mal en point…Ou alors il se foutait de ma gueule…

Il attrapa ma main et là, j'eus vraiment peur, il avait quelque chose qui émanait de lui qui me fit craindre le pire…Je la retira le plus fort que je pus avec une certaine violence…

Il grimaça en gémissant et moi, je me retrouva coincé contre la commode…

Barjack, cet imbécile de chien, se mit à prendre cela pour un jeu et aboya

« Ta gueule »…

Il se rassit, tout penaud…

Le fameux Castiel (si c'était son vrai nom) me regarda avec ses fichus yeux à tomber raide et toutes mes défenses s'effritèrent…

Y avait rien chez lui qui me faisait peur…Si ce n'est soudain cette étrange impression qu'il ne m'avait pas menti sur son statut de Michael descendu du ciel…

Les ailes qu'il dressa devant moi ne souffraient aucune discussion…

« Merde » (encore)

Ce dut être le truc de trop car il s'évanouit aussitôt

Ca s'évanouit un ange ?

Oui, et visiblement, cela avait de la fièvre aussi….

Je nettoya ses plaies et banda son bas ventre…Ca payait pas de mine, je n'avais pas de brevet de secouriste moi…Et la trouille n'aidait pas non plus…

Je trouvais une boite d'analgésique, nouvelle et je regardais les doses, perplexe

Je devais lui en donner combien à lui ?

Dose maximum, 3 par jour

Je lui refila les 3 d'un coup…Dans l'état où il était, ça venait plus à ça…

Il dormait…Je le regarda quelques minutes (Soignons honnête, disons plutôt que je n'arrivais pas en décrocher les yeux…) et puis je me décidais enfin à me lever pour nettoyer tout le boxon qu'il avait fait dans l'appartement

Je n'avais pas noté à quel point le salon était ravagé…

Il avait éclaté la table, certes, mais pas qu'elle…Plus d'écran plat non plus…Il avait littéralement explosé de l'intérieur….De même pour la chaine Hifi…En fait, tout ce qui était électrique avait sauté

Je courus vers mon pauvre pc…Lui par contre, survivant avec sa batterie (donc pas relier au courant) avait pas trop mal encaissé …

Je le rallumas…Il fallait que je rassure Vinnie avant qu'il essaye de me contacter sur mon téléphone carbonisé… (Tiens pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas tenu le choc ?)

Il était hors ligne, je lui laissa un message, pieu mensonge, mon voisin avait eu besoin d'aide pour déplacer un meuble…C'était tellement énorme que je fus certaine qu'il me croirait…

Je me mis à rassembler les pièces du puzzle indien qu'était devenue la table basse de ma sœur

Elle allait me tuer…Et ce n'était pas la peine de lui parler d'un ange tombé du ciel, elle me prenait déjà assez pour une fêlée sans en rajouter une couche…

Je lui dirais que je suis tombée dessus avec le chien dans les bras (oui parce que j'ai beau ne pas être taille mannequin, je ne suis pas grosse non plus…Fallait déjà que j'y aille de bon cœur pour exploser ce genre de table en bois)

Je m'attaquais ensuite au sang et ce ne fut pas une mince affaire…Crénom ce que ça résiste…Je finis quand même par avoir gain de cause…Il n'est pas encore né celui qui me tiendrait tête, crénom

J'étais en sueur, 2 heures que je rangeais ce capharnaüm…

Je finis par prendre le cadavre de mon portable pour voir si je pouvais encore en sauver la puce…

Ce fut le cas…Heureusement car j'en ai besoin, moi, de tous ses numéros…

J'avais un vieux téléphone de secours (en cas où, faut dire que je m'en étais déjà fait voler 2)

Ca marchait…Alleluhia…Gloire à moi…Of course, je parlais toute seule, sans m'en rendre compte, comme d'habitude…

Je leva les yeux au plafond, faudrait que je fasse gaffe maintenant parce que j'étais plus toute seule…

Mon blessé, merde, je l'avais complètement zappé…

Quand je revins dans la chambre, il avait les yeux ouverts et faisait un concours de « Je ne baisserais pas le regard avant toi» avec mon chien …J'ai toujours perdu à ce petit jeu- là, les staffs sont très mais très têtus…Mais cette fois-ci, Barjack perdit….

Normal, finis je par me dire, après tout, son adversaire était un ange…

J'avais honnêtement envie de rire tellement la situation était absurde…Ridicule…Loufoque…

J'étais certaine de rêver mais là, d'un coup, je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller…

Il sentit enfin ma présence et me regarda avec cette fichue manie qu'il semblait avoir de toujours tiquer de la tête…Semblant ne jamais rien comprendre à rien…

J'allais finir par tomber raide si il continuait me regarder de la sorte…

« Ca va ? » (Prenant l'air sûr de moi mais la voix un peu chevrotante…)

Question idiote, ça n'en avait pas l'air

« Oui, merci… »

Il parlait sans accent, et à part le timbre très spécial de sa voix, il semblait tout ce qu'il y a d'humain pour un ange

Je ne savais pas quoi dire et visiblement lui non plus

« Dites- moi que je rêve »

« Pardon ? »

Il semblait sincère comme si il ne pigeait rien à ce que je lui disais tout en comprenant ma langue…

« Vous êtes vraiment…un »

J'avais l'impression de paraitre complètement débile

« Un ange ? »

Il se redressa sur le lit en grimaçant, pâlot mais plus fringant que quelques heures auparavant

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit…Fixant ses pieds et moi, cloué sur les miens

« Oui… »

On aurait dit qu'il en doutait

« Vous vous êtes battu avec le diable ? »

Purée quelle conne, la phrase qui tue…J'avais la honte au front

Je tentais de prendre un air décontracté alors que j'étais tendue comme un élastique…

« Non avec des démons» me répondit- il le plus sérieusement du monde…

« Ah »

Je n'avais trouvé sur le moment, rien d'autre à dire…

Quand je pense qu'en général, on ne savait jamais comment me faire taire…

« Et ? » Je poursuivis sur ma lancée des questions en solde…De mieux en mieux

« J'avais pour mission de sauver un homme des enfers... »

Il se tourna vers moi

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire…Mais lui, raide comme un piquet semblait trop triste pour que je me remette à rire devant sa sortie hors du temps…

« Vous avez réussi ? »

Non mais qu'est -ce que je foutais là, moi ?

J'étais occupée de tenir la conversation à un mec qui prétendait être un ange (et qui en avait visiblement tous les atouts) et revenir des Enfers…

« Oui…Mais j'ai perdu beaucoup de mes miens durant ce combat…»

Il baissa la tête

Ca meurt un ange

Je pensais avoir dit ça pour moi-même mais ma fichue manie de parler tout haut m'avait trahie.

« Oui…Un ange est éternel mais pas immortel….»

Ah bah merde, la mythologie catho venait d'en prendre un sacré coup…

Là sur le moment, je ne sus plus quoi lui dire…Ce qui était fort con …On ne rencontrait pas un ange tous les jours non plus...

Non mais vraiment, c'était surréaliste…Je fermais les yeux et espéra me réveiller…Ca pouvait plus durer…Mon imagination me jouait des tours…

Quand je les rouvris, il était toujours là et me regardait avec une curiosité non voilée…

« Quoi ? »

Je remarqua que le ton de ma voix s'était fait plus agressif que je ne l'aurais voulu…Je suis toujours comme ça quand je suis sur le qui-vive…C'était une forme d'auto-défense…Bien que je préférais en général, l'auto-dérision…Une arme bien plus efficace…

« Merci… » Avec un petit sourire….

Ah, non mais ce n'était juste pas du jeu…Il avait tiqué à nouveau…J'étais vaincue tel le dragon de Michael…

« Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Boire un truc? »

On pose de ses questions stupides quand on est pris au dépourvu

« Je ne mange pas et je ne bois pas »

Bin tiens, j'aurais dû m'en douter…

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci »

Cool en plus, j'étais tombé sur un grand bavard…Ca faisait 1er rendez -vous plombé…Pour peu que je m'en souvienne…Parce qu'il y en avait un bail que j'en avais plus eu…De rendez-vous, moi…

« Ca va aller ? »

Je savais plus comment remplir la conversation qui n'en avait plus l'air d'une d'ailleurs

Je pointa du doigt son torse

« Quelques heures de repos et je devrais pouvoir à nouveau me téléporter »

J'éclata de rire, c'était certain, je rêvais…

Il me regarda tout surpris par ma réaction

« Non, mais vraiment ! Vous vous la faites Star trek ? »

Je devais lui avoir parlé chinois car il fronça des sourcils complètement à la ramasse…

«Excusez- moi mais je ne comprends pas la référence… »

Il m'avait dit cela avec tellement de naïveté…Je fus pris soudain d'une bouffée de tendresse pour mon inconnu…Je perdis mon sourire…

Y a quelques heures encore, je l'aurais livré sans aucun remord à la police

Et là, j'avais juste envie de le protéger…C'était complètement débile mais c'était aussi mon côté grande gueule au cœur à l'étroit…On me changerait plus…

« La lumière ? C'était quoi au fait? »

« Ma grâce… »

Non mais là, c'était trop…

« Question idiote, réponse idiote »

« Elle n'était pas idiote votre question…Vous ne pouviez pas savoir…. »

Je lui souris, je l'avais définitivement adopté mon ange…

« Vous allez rester ? »

J'avais envie qu'il dise oui mais je savais que…

« Non, dès que j'irais mieux, je rejoindrais ma garnison...Je dois m'assurer de la sécurité de l'humain »

« Il a un nom, ce chanceux »

« Il n'est pas chanceux et je ne peux pas vous dire son nom, il est à Dieu seul de pouvoir vous le révéler »

« Sorry, Dieu et moi, on est pas pote.. »

Ca sortit d'un coup et cela eut l'air lui avoir fait l'effet d'une gifle…

Je me redressais, il fallait que je sortes de cette chambre et que je retourne me coucher sur le canapé...

Je me réveillerais dans quelques heures, et tout cela ne sera en fait qu'un doux rêve

Je dis ça parce qu'en plus de ne pas croire ni en Dieu, ni aux anges, ni aux démons

Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre, ni amoureux, ni amicaux…

Et là, tout allait à l'encontre de mes convictions…Je perdais pieds…

« Reposez-vous, Castiel »

J'avais eu envie de prononcer son prénom, juste une fois

« Merci »

« De rien, ça va me couter un mois de salaire mais ça valait le coup… »

Je fermais la porte de la chambre avec un méga pincement au cœur…

Couchée sur le canapé, je mis à pleurer comme une midinette…Pauv'conne…

C'était idiot….Mais tout cela ne pouvait être vrai, je vivais un magnifique rêve éveillé…

J'espérais juste en garder quelques souvenirs, ne fusse que son prénom ou la couleur de ses yeux

« Merde quoi... »

Je me suis réveillée le lendemain vers 10h du matin, chose qui ne m'arrive jamais…Je ne sais pas faire de grasse matinée, tout comme je ne sais pas aller me coucher tôt (maudit pc)

Je m'étirais…Je sentis le regard de Barjack posé sur moi…Il était évident qu'il ne savait plus se retenir…

Je me levais et ouvris la porte qui donnait sur le balcon…Il irait se soulager sur l'immonde petit sapin tout déplumé que ma sœur se refusait à jeter et tentait désespérément de maintenir en vie jusqu'au prochain Noel dans environ…Je calculais… 4 mois

Crénom que le temps passait vite…

Je me souvenais de tout, j'en fus, je dois dire assez heureuse, ça m'aurait fait chier d'avoir tout oublié….

« Un canon pareil… »

Barjack me jeta un étrange regard et sortit

Par acquis de conscience, je vérifiais l'état de l'appartement

« Merde » (Re-encore…Je vous l'avais dit, c'est mon juron favori…)

C'était vraiment un rêve, j'avais envie de chialer à nouveau…

« Ma pauv'fille…Faut consulter là, ça va vraiment plus… »

Je me mis à rire en reniflant…

Un bon déjeuner me remettrait les idées en place…

Je me fis un café ( le 1er d'une longue liste, j'adore ça)

J'allumais la radio comme bruit de fond…

J'augmentais le son quand le speaker se mit à expliquer l'inexplicable panne de courant qui avait plongé une partie de la ville (la mienne) dans le noir…

Je ris mais jaune….

« Non, c'est impossible »

La télévision était à sa place et comme neuve…La chaine Hi-fi pareille

Bon restait encore la chambre…

« Fais chier »

Pour cause, le lit était fait…Et il m'attendait moi qui avais dû m'endormir devant mon pc,

en regardant « Sleepy Hollow » pour la 20eme fois

Je pris mon café et mon bol de kellogs et m'installa, dépitée, devant mon pc…

Cet instrument de malheur dont je ne savais plus me passer…

Et là, je m'aperçus que la table basse indienne était comme neuve…J'avais envie de faire des bonds de joie, de hurler mon bonheur…

Je le savais…

Elle était neuve et ce n'aurait jamais dû être le cas…Ma sœur l'avait choisie parce que justement elle était abimée, elle avait vécu et cette table-là, elle avait ressuscitée…

Elle était nickel…C'était trop beau…

Ca ne me suffisait pas comme preuve…Je me mis à me remémorer toute la scène de l'atterrissage de l'ange…

Le loquet…

Il était ouvert moi qui le ferme toujours, une habitude, un t.o.c surtout…

On aurait dit une gosse…Les voisins, collés sur leur terrasse tous les matins à épier ceux d'en face, devaient me prendre pour une frappa-dingue...

Je me mis à rire, j'étais juste bonne pour la camisole…

Je me ruais dans la cuisine…La bouteille de détergent à moitié vide alors qu'elle était remplie la veille.

« Pauvre con, tu croyais me berner, moi, Kersie..C'était perdu d'avance… »

La chambre était impeccable, je traçais vers la salle de bain, ouvrit la pharmacie…Tout semblait normal excepté qu'il avait oublié les 3 analgésiques…

Je tins le petit flacon comme le St Graal

Castiel n'était pas un rêve mais bien une réalité qui avait essayé de se cacher derrière un voile…

Quand je fermais les yeux moi qui avait la mémoire défaillante digne d'une Alzheimer, je revoyais tous les traits de son visage comme si celui-ci s'était photocopié en moi…

J'avais un sourire niais qui ne me quitta plus de la matinée…

On aurait dit une gamine…Mais je m'en foutais car je n'avais pas rêvé de cet ange, il existait…

De ce jour, je cessa de parler toute seule, je parlais avec lui…Je ne sais pas si il m'entend mais je prononce son prénom tout le temps

« Tu sais, Cass »

Je vous avais dit que j'aimais les surnoms et celui- là avait une résonnance particulière…

Quand je suis furieuse ou crevée, je m'adresse à lui en disant

« Castiel »

J'use et j'abuse du chantage, en vain

« Tu pourrais m'aider quand même, merde tu oublies que tu me dois la vie »

C'était un peu exagéré mais pas totalement faux non plus…

Ma sœur revint pour Noel…

« J'aimerais que tu me laisses ton appart ma biche, je l'adore trop… »

Ce qui était vrai, je l'adorais cet appart mais c'était que la pointe de l'iceberg….

Il ne connaissait que mon prénom, et si un jour, par pure hasard, il voulait revenir, je voulais être là.

C'était ridicule et pathétique à mon âge de m'accrocher à ce rêve idiot…Je n'étais sûrement plus qu'un vague souvenir pour cet être qui devait avoir d'autre soucis que de se rappeler de moi.

Je me rendais compte de l'absurdité de ma situation mais c'était plus fort que moi, Castiel, ce fichu ange maudit avait bouleversé en quelques heures ma vie à jamais…

Ma sœur ne me répondit pas mais quelques semaines après son retour en Europe, elle me laissa un mail…Elle allait rester vivre là-bas…Cela me brisa le cœur…Mon frère et ma sœur m'écartelaient…

Elisa avait rencontré un jeune français, Bertrand (je n'aime pas ce prénom mais bon)

Elle avait joint à son mail un fichier avec une photo des 2 amoureux sous les ponts Parisiens

Le cliché dans toute sa splendeur…Elle était jolie mon Elisa mais mon Dieu qu'il était laid, son Bertrand…

Du coup, elle me le laissait l'appartement et tous ses meubles…J'avais juste à prendre contact avec le propriétaire et à changer le prénom du bail…

« T'as vu, Cass… Je reste…Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement…»

Ca fait maintenant 8 mois que Castiel est tombé dans mon salon sur ma table basse indienne…Dans ma vie…Son visage est la 1er chose que je vois en me levant et la dernière chose que je vois en allant me coucher…

Je ne désespère pas d'un jour le revoir…Et ce jour-là, je ne le laisserais plus repartir aussi facilement.

Assis sur un banc public, dans un petit parc à l'écart de la ville, un homme en trenchcoat sourit en regardant le ciel…

Par reflexe, par souvenir, il porta la main à son flanc…

Un jour…..

Fin….


End file.
